Crushed Hearts
by MissElizabethPendragon
Summary: Inuyasha runs to see Kikyo again. What happens when Kagome finally gives up? How will Inuyasha react? KXK


A/N: Editing my older fanfictions. This one really needed it. The grammar is the only thing I've fixed. Enjoy!

XXXXX

It was a crisp autumn night in the Sengoku Jidai. Inuyasha and all of his companions were sleeping soundly. Well, not all of them. An unruly hanyou and a lecherous monk were arguing quietly, so as not to wake their sleeping friends. Little did they know a raven haired priestess was lying in her sleeping bag listening as her heart was breaking.

"I'm telling you Inuyasha, if you go to see Kikyo again, Kagome will leave. Girls won't wait forever." Miroku pointed out to his ignorant friend.

"She promised she would stay and that's what she'll do." He argued back. He knew in the back of his mind that if he was to leave tonight Kagome wouldn't be coming back. "Besides, I can always go get her and drag her back."

Miroku sighed. It seemed his friend was hopeless. "Alright Inuyasha, whatever you say."

And with that a streak of red burned into the night. Miroku leaned back against his tree and closed his eyes, only to open them again to a face full of a teary eyed Kagome.

"Miroku," she said. "Tell Sango and Shippo and Kirara goodbye for me. Inuyasha too."

Kagome cried into her hands for what seemed like an hour to Miroku. It hurt him to see one of his friends in this state. "Lady Kagome, what on Earth are you talking about?" Miroku questioned. He was still unaware of what nonsense the young girl was speaking of.

Kagome started crying even more. When she had finally calmed herself, she stood up, brushed off her skirt and stated, "He's made his decision. Now I'm making mine. Tell everyone goodbye for me." She bent over and hugged the monk. "If you guys ever need me, I'll be in the mountains. I'm leaving my stuff with you, you'll need it more." And with that she grabbed her bow and arrow and started backing away giving Miroku a salute.

Miroku, after five minutes, was still in shock. He knew he should go after the girl but figured there was no way he could stop her. She had made her decision and would be damned if anyone stopped her. Sango was going to kill him.

XXXXX

The next morning Sango and Shippo woke to a pissed off Inuyasha and a sad monk. "What's going on guys?" asked a sleepy kitsune.

"Monk here let Kagome wander off by herself." Inuyasha growled at Miroku.

"Now, now Inuyasha, I already explained what happened. She said you had made your choice and she had made hers. She went to find someone else. Go get Kikyo so we can" *shudder* "continue searching for the shards. We must continue on. We can mourn for our lost friend later." Miroku explained.

"Inuyasha." snarled a very mad Sango. "What…did…you…do?"

"Feh." came the usual response.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, Kagome looked down to see the full height she had just climbed. She couldn't believe she had done it, in a skirt no less. She then looked up to see how much farther she had to go. "Hmm…better get started."

An hour later she had made it to the top and was now approaching the den. Maybe I shouldn't sneak up on them, she thought. She turned the bend and luckily for her, Ginta and Hakkakku were on guard duty.

"Sister Kagome! What are you doing here! Are you here to see Koga? Oh, he'll be so excited!" Hakkakku shouted as he and Ginta left their posts to welcome her.

"Um yes actually, I am." She said somewhat blushing.

Koga who had smelt Kagome really close, came out to investigate. "Kagome, my love, what are doing here? Have you finally come to your senses about being my mate? Where's dog boy?" All these questions were starting to give her a headache.

"Um. Actually Koga, I need a place to stay. Me and Inuyasha went our separate ways." She explained. "And I've decided that…you can court me if you want."

Koga felt his heart leap in his chest. He had waited years to hear her say those words. He remembered the first time he saw Kagome three years before. She had been the strongest, bravest woman he could think of and decided she would one day be his mate. "Of course I want to. And in time you can decide if you want to be my mate or go back to dog boy." It hurt to even think she may want to go back to Inuyasha, but he knew that she really did love him.

Koga pulled her into an embrace and kissed her on the lips. Kagome was not expecting this. But after much consideration in the short amount of time she had, decided that Koga loved her, would provide for her, protect her, and he was a far better man than Inuyasha had been. He really loved her.

Koga started to pull away thinking maybe he had gone too fast when Kagome snaked her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. After a short time, the two separated to breathe. They then went inside to tell the good news.

Inuyasha had seen the whole thing from his perch above. Sango and Miroku were in shock while cute little Shippo turned red.

Inuyasha decided that if Kagome was happy, then he was happy. The group then went in to congratulate their close friend. Little did they know, Inuyasha wasn't going to let Koga get away this. Maybe.


End file.
